The present invention provides a lubrication system having a lubrication controller that can be configured through firmware to selectively control multiple types of lubrication systems. There are two basic uses for the system and controller that include both industrial and mobile applications. The first application has AC noise protection and output relays designed for the industrial market. The latter application includes DC noise protection and output relays designed for the mobile market.
As disclosed in the “Handbook of Lubrication and Tribology,” Volume 1 Application and Maintenance, 2nd Edition, the purpose of lubrication is to prevent metal to metal contact between two moving members, reduce friction, remove heat, and flush out contaminants. The philosophy of an automatic lubrication system is to deliver the right amount of lubricant at the right time. The method to do this is to deliver small quantity of lubricant to a bearing often. The lubricant is delivered in small portions as the bearing consumes it. Applying more lubricant than the bearing can consume in a short period of time is often thrown off the moving components, causing housekeeping and environmental safety hazards. A properly designed automatic centralized system can deliver just the right amount of lubricant the bearing needs.
The purpose of any centralized lubrication system is to provide the correct amount of grease to the bearing at the right time. The method to do this is for a controller to turn on a pump that supplies grease to positive displacement valves that will dispense a predetermined amount of grease to a bearing. The monitoring of system performance is key. This can be done with simple visual indicators or transducer feedback.
The present invention accomplishes the key component of monitoring a properly designed centralized lubrication system through the use of a novel multi-configurable controller that enables an end user to select a single piece of controller hardware and configure it via firmware for their specific application.